Storm
by Femslash08
Summary: My name is Cass Allen. When I was 11, my parent were taken from me. Detective West had to send me to Boarding School in England. I didn't go back to visit Central City on holidays. When my schooling was over, I stayed in the UK. One night, I was struck by lightning and became the fast girl alive with a few extra assets. But I was thrown into another Earth and couldn't return home.
1. Chapter 1

_My story is quite simple. My whole life, I've been running. Just like my twin brother, Barry._

Two young children were running from six bigger kids. The bigger ones were gaining on them.

 _Mostly, we ran from bullies. I was always the runt: the smallest, the quietest, the sickest, the weakest. The main thing I had was my mind. Most of the time, Barry got away. More often than not, I fell behind._

The leader caught up with them, grabbing their backpacks, and pulled them down. The others began beating them up.

{Scene Switch}

The twin's mother, Nora, dapped at Barry's lip while the Cass held a paper towel with ice in it to her cheek. She had an ice pack on her knee and her wrist brace on.

"Tell me what happened," Nora requested.

"Those guys were picking on Cass again… just 'cause she's small. It wasn't right!" Barry defended his twin, taking her hand.

Nora smiled. "I know."

"I guess we weren't fast enough."

"No. You have such a good heart, Barry. It's better to have a good heart than fast legs. The same goes for you, Cassandra."

The front door opened. "Hello? I'm home!" their dad, Henry, called.

"Barry and Cass got into a fight with some big kids."

"Oh, yeah?" Henry asked.

"And they won,"

"Ah, way to go, Slugger, Ace."

Nora turned around and gave him the Skink-Eye.

"Uh, but no more fighting," Henry amended himself.

Cass chuckled. Their parents kissed and Cass pulled a face.

{Scene Switch}

Cass woke up to clattering. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs. She put on her glasses and looked at her glass of water. The liquid was floating. She gasped.

 _But after that night, I was running from something much scarier._

Cass walked downstairs, Barry shortly behind her.

 _Something impossible. Something I could never explain._

They came to stop in front of their mother. There was a red streak and a yellow streak going around her. She was yelling for their father. "Henry!"

"Mom!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Barry, don't! Cass, stay back!" Nora yelled.

"Mom!" they called.

"Get back!" Nora ordered. She had her hand out.

"MOM!" Cass shrieked.

Nora screamed.

Henry came up behind them and pushed them behind him. "Nora!" he yelled.

"Stay back!" Nora yelled.

Henry grabbed the twins' shoulder. "Run, kids. Run!" he demanded.

Suddenly they were outside, well away from the house. "Mom?" they yelled in unison. "Dad?" They spared each other a glance before running to the house. This was the one and only time Cass was faster than Barry. And she was faster by a lot.

* * *

Cassie was sitting in a cabbie in London, England. She walked up to the apartment building.

Maddie made a face at her. "Good. It's about time you got here."

Cassie sniffed the air. "Nice to see you as always, Maddie." She followed the officer to the front of the building.

The main forensic scientist walked out. He didn't like her very much.

"Ah, Evanston," she stated. She had acquired an English accent

"This is a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Crystal. And is your wife away for long?" she asked.

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that."

"Your deodorant told me that."

"My deodorant?"

"It's for men," she stated in a mocking tone.

"Of course it's for men. I'm wearing it."

"So's Detective Gilbert."

Evanston turned to face a shocked Maddie. "And I do believe it just vaporized. May I go in?"

"Now, see here. Whatever you're implying-"

"I never imply." The Consulting Detective stepped around him. "I'm sure Maddie came 'round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I'm sure she simply scrubbed your floors judging the state of her knees." Cassie smirked before walking in.

The Captain was dressing in a sterile gown. He handed her a pair of latex gloves, knowing she never put on the gown.

"Where are we?"

"Upstairs," Captain Walls replied. He had long since grown used to the way she worked. She required certain leniency but was worth it. "I can give you 2 minutes." He began listing the information they knew.

They entered the room and Cassie looked the vic. over, stepping closer. Her mind began listing what she saw.

Vic info:

\- Age – late 30s  
\- Indention on middle finger – writer; left handed; conditioned; passionate  
\- Pink clothing – reporter; experienced  
\- Old wedding ring – 10 years, at least; never polished – unhappily

She removed the ring and looked on the inside. It looked more polished. Pulling out a notebook, she wrote what her mind saw.

\- Adulterer

She put the ring back on. Running her hand along back of the pink trench coat. It was wet. Finding an umbrella, she found it dry. Checking under the collar, she saw it was also wet.

\- Wet jacket; dry umbrella – travelling; never reached hotel  
\- Polished jewelry – cares, but unhappy marriage

Pulling out her phone, she began researching.

\- Wet jacket – Came from Cardiff  
\- Backlash from suitcase – staying only 1 night  
\- Missing suitcase – Killer has  
\- No phone – killer has phone; track phone to killer

She ripped the paper from the notepad and handed it to the Captain, leaving the abandoned apartment building. It was remarkable they had caught who they had before she showed up.

Cassie sat in the cabbie she'd told to wait and looked out the window. Her phone buzzed. She glanced down.

 _'_ _Hey, it's Joe. Just checking in.'_

Joe West. The one person in the entire world whom she **_hated_**. She didn't hate anyone, she prided herself with. But, when she thought of Joe West, her blood boiled. He believed 100% that her father killed her mother. She had no idea who did, but she knows what she saw. And when she insisted it even months after, he sent her away, calling her a troubled child. He sent her to an English Boarding School.

She had the choice to go home over the holidays: Christmas and Easter, but she didn't. She stayed at the school every time. Ad over the summer, she stayed with her best friend – her only friend. When her schooling ended, she kind of just stayed in England. She got a job as a waitress and got a small flat. Someone in a ski mask shot up the diner she worked at and the police used her deductions in the investigation. When the detectives were stumped, they had rung her up and had her check it out, using her deductions again. After that, they sort of just came to her when they needed her – which was often – and she ended up as a PI that often helped the police. She opened a bookstore and lived above it, and was happy with her life.

She made it home to watch the unveiling of the Atom Accelerator. She sat on her couch and turned on the TV.

Harrison walked on stage and the clapping began. _"Thank you,"_ he said when it quieted down. _"My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here... will change the understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."_ Cassie smiled and kept listening, but got up to make something to eat. A commercial came on and she sighed, muting the TV. Her phone buzzed again. Cassie sighed and looked at her hands. She wasn't touching it at that moment. She swallowed what was in her mouth and said, "Eye of the storm!"

"Voice password detected," the female automated voice of her phone said. "Voice command activated."

"Read unread message," Cassie ordered.

 _"_ Reading unread message. _From: Dickface-"_ Cassie snorted " _-Hey, it's Joe again. I don't understand why you're still mad. I get that I sent you to England, but, at least, let us know you're okay. Walls tells us that you're alive and you're you, but I get the feeling he doesn't know the real you. Let us know that you're alive, please. It's the least you can do for Barry and Iris. And- I did look out for you. I deserve to know you're okay too._ End of message."

Cassie huffed and got up. She walked over to the kitchen, put the plate down, and washed her hands. Drying them, she picked up her phone and texted Iris and Barry, _'I'm not okay. Ask Joe what I'm talking about.'_ She sat on her couch again and turned off her phone. She had lost her appetite. She turned back to the TV.

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the weather which will only get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Lab CEO Harrison Wells. The weather has also-" The TV suddenly turned off and all the lights in her house went out. Cassie sighed. She got up and went to put on some shoes and go outside to turn on the backup generator. She went into her bedroom, grabbed her shoes, sat on the bed, and put them on. When she stood, a bolt of lightning broke threw her window and struck her in the chest. The force knocked her back at such a speed, it opened a breech, knocking her through, to another universe.


	2. Pilot

1 Year After Going Through The Portal

*=&-=blah*halb=-&=*

My new job is at CatCo Worldwide Media. When Cat Grant realized the "Impossible Girl" - as I was dubbed - was up for grabs, she swooped in and took me. I am her Crime Reporter and I also work with the police. I am very careful about what I publish and what civilians need not know. FYI: to the world, I was found in the middle of a storm, with no memory of anything, and a particular skill at deduction.

Now, I am a bit of a success and I have become best friends with Winn Schott and Kara Danvers. I like to think I know everything about them. Of course, they didn't know everything about me. They didn't know about my abilities which I controlled with gloves and a lie about

* * *

I walked into the CatCo building the morning after a new superhero announced themselves to National City. I found what she did brave rather than destructive. She was clearly a beginner, but she should be careful now. She was a lot braver than I. I wouldn't know what to do.

 _"Good morning, National City. Our top story, the only story anyone's talking about. Who is the mystery flying woman who saved the plane?"_ the male reporter stated.

A female reporter came on. _"Despite extensive efforts, no one has been able to identify who, or rather, what she is."_

Kara came into the outside office where I was hanging out with Winn. "Pretty cool, huh?" she asked. She looked rather shocked, but everyone was feeling it. Some people didn't have great poker faces.

"A plane-saving lady?" Winn asked. He scoffed. "How is the world supposed to take her seriously when she can't even come up with a suit?"

"Maybe it wasn't planned?" I offered.

"Pfft! So, Metropolis gets him and what does National City gets a rookie?"

"Hey! Go gentle on Miss-Super-Chick. If you had powers, you wouldn't be brave enough to save a plane. I would be terrified to do anything. She's got more guts than any of us 3."

A morning meeting was called.

"Oh, hand me the latte!" I called.

Kara smiled. "Thanks. It's always warmer when you hold it."

"Higher body temperature, Kara. You know this." That was always my excuse. It's not like I could tell her it was my superhuman powers from being struck by lightning and thrown into another universe. I handed it back to Kara who gave it to Ms. Grant.

The CEO was frazzled to say the least. "I know many of you are used to being second best, but it is new to me. The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind."

"We don't have much to go on. The image we're working on is low res."

"It's a guess that she's around 5'9". It's tough to gauge with her height up against an airplane."

Everyone was failing so someone decided to try and help. "Hair color brown. Or black."

"Or maybe it's just dirty. You know, from soot."

I nodded. "Plane exhaust. That much be a bitch to get out."

Cat was pleased. "James, Cassie, you make excellent points. At least someone is thinking."

"There may have even been someone this mystery girl cared for on the plane. You know, there have been other disasters. A loved one would be motive to kick-start her superhero-ing. If she's to start." My accent always caught to attention of everyone in the room and I loved the effect. I didn't always like the spotlight, but when I was in it - voluntarily - I liked to know people are actually paying attention.

"Maybe," Cat commented. "James, do you think there's any connection between this hero and-"

"My friend in blue?" James finished. "I don't know. I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero."

"She'll be back. That'll be your confirmation," I finished. James and I were kind of close. We'd bumped into each other at a crime scene. He'd been a witness and we really hit it off, but not in the dating way.

"Hmm," Cat hummed. She grinned from ear to ear. "She better be." She got up and walked around her desk. "This girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the _Tribune_. Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero. We are going to blow her up. We will feature her online and in the paper, but we need images, we need video, we need an interview, and exclusive content. So go. Go get me that girl."

I left the office to fill Winn in on what happened in the meeting. Kara left the office a bit after, coming up to them. "Guys, I need to talk to you both on the roof."

Winn and I looked at each other. "The roof?" we asked each other. We both went after her a couple of seconds later. "Kara?" we called once we got up there.

"Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I'm not really into being this high up."

Kara walked up to us. "Okay, um, Winn, Cass, I'm going to tell you something about me that only 4 people in my life know. Can I trust you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course. You know you can tell us anything."

"Good. Um, I just... I really want someone to be excited for me. And I, um..." She lifted her glasses up unnecessarily. She did that often. "Right, how do I...? Uh, there's something about me that, for most of my life, I've run from it. But, last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop."

"Oh, my God. You're a lesbian. Oh, Kara, that's who you're not into me! This is- this is great news!"

"No! I'm not gay! Well, that not the news."

"So, you are a lesbian?" I asked.

"Ugh! I'm pansexual! But that's not the news! No! I'm- I'm her!"

"Who her?" I asked.

Kara sighed. "The woman who saved the plane!" she exclaimed.

I looked confused. No, she didn't at like she had super-powers. No one was that good. Not even me. Hence why I don't make skin-to-skin contact. Was she like me? Was I not alone in this universe?

Winn laughed at her. "Okay." He pointed at her, like she'd just made a good one. "Yeah, okay. Right." Winn went to walk away.

Kara walked to the edge of the building.

"Kara!" I called in a warning tone.

Winn turned around. "Kara, what are you doing? Hey, Kara!"

She stood on the ledge and I went deaf, blood rushed from my face so quickly. I ran to stop her, but she fell over the edge. I hadn't mastered the ability to fly yet! I couldn't rescue her!

She suddenly shot up and landed in the middle of the roof.

I ran over to her. "Don't ever do that again!" I yelled. I left the roof.

"Hey! Cassie, I'm sorry, but you didn't believe me!"

"Couldn't you just jump up and do it rather than fall over the edge!"

Kara rushed in front of her at a human speed. "I'm sorry. Just- Please. Help me?"

I sighed. I never could resist her charm. "FINE!" I exclaimed dramatically.

* * *

We were all at Kara's flat, or, apartment, as Americans called them. Winn got there first so she was off trying on whatever he'd sent for her to wear.

When she walked out, I inhaled a bit of water and began coughing. Too little clothes on a perfectly alien body.

"What she said," Kara agreed with me, but not knowing what I was thinking fully, thankfully. "I'm not flying around saving people in this thing. I wouldn't even wear this to the beach."

When I could breath, I said, "Good."

"Where's my cape?" she asked.

"Capes are lame. Tell your cousin I said so."

I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, don't tell him I said that."

I grinned and stood up. "My turn! I was working on something all day at the office. I couldn't get my mind off the idea I had." I pulled the Garment Bag from where I'd put it on her couch.

A few minutes later, she came out in a blue top, gold belt, and red skirt.

To pretend not to be distracted, I reminded her, "Um, your glasses. You don't really need them, do you?" I asked. It would be a dead give-away to Ms. Grant if she did.

"No," she stated.

"Kara, you look really pretty without your glasses," Winn stated.

I elbowed him to get him back to the matter at hand. Plus, I did not need him reminding me of her beauty. I covered that on my own and I was the only one not enraptured by her and I wanted to stay that way. I thought she was out of my league before, but, now, she's literally out of my galaxy.

"Winn," she reminded him.

He sat down. "So! To be a superhero, you need a crime. I hacked into the NCPD. There's a car chase on the 112 freeway," he told her.

"I could do a car chase!" she declared.

I stood and gave her an in-ear receiver. "We can keep in contact with each other through these."

* * *

"A cape aids in aerodynamics. I should have thought of that!" Winn said as I sewed a cape up.

"Are capes still lame?" I asked.

Winn made a face. Then, he stuck out his tongue.

 _"West National City Bank. Reporting a 432. Sixth and Spring. Suspects are armed and dangerous."_

I turned to Kara. "Are we sure you're bullet proof?" she asked.

Kara smiled. "Hope so."

"Remember, Kara. You're not Superman. You need to ease into this."

Kara nodded before flying off.

* * *

When she got back, the cape had bullet holes in it. "Cassie," Kara hailed me.

When we got into her bedroom, she told me her idea. "Why do you want the 'S'?" I asked. "People already know you're super." I was currently sewing the symbol on the chest of her suit. I went over to my duffle bag and pulled out the boots I'd got her and some stockings.

"It's not an 'S'. It's my family's Coat of Arms. The House of El."

They left her bedroom with Winn explaining the cape. "The new one is made of from a structured polymer composite."

"That'll make it bullet-proof?" I asked.

Winn turned to see Kara. And, uh, this one has the "S". For "super", just like your cousin."

Kara explained the symbol again.

"Four-alarm fire at Gates and Igle."

Winn and my eyes caught. We turned to Kara. "Can you catch on fire?" I asked her.

She took off.

"Can you see it?" I asked into the comm a few minutes later.

 _"Yeah, I do." There was a grunting noise._

"Kara?" I called. There was no reply. Winn and I looked at each other.

 _Suddenly, there was a crash._

I startled. "Kara!" I yelled.

* * *

3rd Person POV.

Cassie was worried. So was Winn, but he had to get home. Later, Kara flew in; she looked distracted. Cassie immediately stood up. "Kara!"

She looked up. "Oh, I totally forgot about you guys! Where's Winn?"

"He went home. I was too worried to drive." Not that she owned a car, but Kara didn't know that. "Uh, not that Winn wasn't worried. Just, uh-"

"It's okay, Cass."

Cassie took Kara's hands in her own gloved ones and moved to sit down. "Tell me what happened."

Kara broke down crying, telling her everything. That her sister had lied to her, that she worked for a secret organization called the DEO which hunted aliens. That her pod accidentally brought an alien prison to Earth.

Cassie hugged Kara and rubbed her back. "Uh, can I stay over tonight. I'll go in and get changed extra early at CatCo tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, after having changed, Cassie was brushing her hair for the eighth time.

"Of course, leave it to media magnate, Cat Grant, to put a name to a face. Miss Grant dubbed National City's new female hero, "Supergirl". And if Twitter is any indicator, the name appears to be catching on."

Cassie stood next to Winn when Kara and James walked past. They seemed to be arguing.

* * *

Cassie and Winn got a text from Kara. _"I'm done being Supergirl."_

* * *

Kara walked in the CatCo Building.

Winn and Cassie walked up to her. "Uh, if... If I believe the comments on the website, they mentioned a "female/reptilian boxing match in the desert"," he stated.

"I'll tell you all about it at our next crime-fighting lunch hour," Kara replied.

"Wait, so, the Super Friends are back?" Winn asked.

"We're not calling ourselves that."

"What about the Hero Trio?" Cassie asked.

Kara smiled. "Sure. Whatever."

Cassie smiled. "Yes," she muttered.


End file.
